Happy Halloween!
by Chibi Duelist
Summary: Just a goofy Halloween story I made when my brother woke me up this morning! The whole gang dresses up for Halloween and Yusei goes trick-or-treating with Aki and the twins. Rated T because I say so! R&R. Enjoy!


Happy Halloween people! National free candy day. How could you not love it? It's the only time of the year when you can dress up like a total idiot, demand people for candy, take it, and not get arrested! Plus, if your like one of my friends, you can dress up like Yusei! (Well, she has a Roxas costume, but whatever.) I was going to dress up like Yusei, but I couldn't get a costume from EBay! Oh well. Anyway, I felt like writing a Halloween story for 5d's. Enjoy!

* * *

"No! You are not getting me, the great Jack Atlas, to dress up for this pointless holiday! I had enough of that when we were kids!" Jack complained. Yusei shook his head and chuckled. Crow kept on dragging his blonde friend down the street toward the costume store. Today was Halloween and the guys wanted to surprise Aki and the twins by dressing up.

"Stop whining! You're doing this for Aki and the kids! Maybe you can go walking around with Carly even, I know you'd like that," Crow teased. Jack's face turned red and folding his arms, mumbling to himself that he wasn't in love. Yusei smiled at the thought of wondering the lit up streets of Neo Domino with Aki. He didn't even know what she was being. "Hey, Yusei, what do you want to get?"

"I don't really know. I'll know when I see it. What about you?" He asked back.

"A carrot? That would fit you perfectly!" Jack joked.

"Shut up! My hair is fine! Anyway, I think I'm going to be… well, I have no idea!" He replied with a worried look on his face. "There it is! Time to get a costume!"

"No, no, no! Not the costume store! I can't be seen there!" Jack said, struggling.

"This would be so much easier if you would just cooperate! Okay, how's this? If you pick a costume, then I won't tell Carly that you have a crush on her!" Crow black mailed. Jack blushed scarlet and grumbled. "Good boy, now let's go!"

The three teens picked out there costumes and went back to the garage to relax before all of the kids came out to trick-or-treat. Aki and the twins said they would come by to say hi before they went off. Yusei waited outside for them and put on his fake glasses when he saw them coming.

Ruka was dressed up as a fairy. She had plastic wings on her back and a long sparkly dress on. Her hair was like it usually was and had on white small heel shoes. The young Signer had glitter on her face and make-up on.

Rua was dressed up as a zombie. His clothes looked torn and worn out. He painted his face and body green and had fake scars on his arms and cheeks. If it wasn't for his energetic mood, then he could have pasted off as an actual zombie.

Yusei stared at Aki in amazement. She had on a long black and red dress with her red choker on her neck. Her face had powder on it with a little blush. She had on a red and purple hat on, like the witch wore, which is what she was. The female Signer dressed up as a witch for the holiday.

"Yusei, I like your costume! You're really going for realism aren't you?" Ruka said, running up to him. He blinked his eyes and nodded, trying not to stare at Aki.

He kept it simple and real. He had on a lab coat and fake glasses. He had on a dark green shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. Yusei thought that it would be kinda cool since his father was a scientist after all. Why not dress up as one too? He felt like he was supposed to be wearing it, like it was made for him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Crow kept it simple too… let's just say his costume really fits him. Come inside for a few minutes," He offered. They nodded and walked in. "You look really nice Aki."

"Thanks, Yusei. It was just something I made," she said shyly. He smiled, but silently cursed his own shyness. He's wanted to tell Aki how he felt, but he just couldn't for some reason. He's always seemed tough on the outside, but truly he's just as shy as anyone else.

"Boo!" Crow yelled as they all came in, scaring the crap outta Ruka and Rua. "Ha, ha! Got ya! Are you guys really scared of clowns?" He had on normal clothes and a rainbow wig on with a red nose. He had white make-up on his face and a black smile painted on his face. (A/N: I'm scared to death of clowns. Crow would really freak me out.)

"I can't believe you dragged me this low," Jack grumbled in the corner. He was dressed up as… well, no one really knew. He had on his normal everyday clothes.

"Um… Jack, what are you supposed to be?" Rua asked.

"Myself of course! It's the best costume out there that's not available in stores! My outfit is mine and mine alone, no one is allowed to be Jack Atlas except for Jack Atlas!" He declared.

"Yeah, being himself is scary enough," Crow whispered to the twins, making them laugh.

"Why I outta!" Yusei put his hand on Jacks shoulder and shook his head. The blonde sighed and sat back down. "So, what are you three going to do?"

"Well, Rua and Ruka's parents are out of town again, so I figured that I would take them trick-or-treating. They told me that they wanted to go in school a little while back, and I'm not doing anything, so why not?" Aki answered. Jack nodded.

"Come on Aki-neechan! We're missing important trick-or-treat time, let's go!" Rua complained, pulling on her arm. Ruka hit him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You're being rude, Rua!" She informed. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Sorry, but I think we should go before Rua here throws a fit," Aki apologized. Yusei nodded, but then he got an idea.

"Hey, Aki wait!" He called after her. She turned around to meet his gaze. "Why don't I go with you guys? Jack and Crow got the garage covered with passing out candy. It'll be fun." He turned back to his two friends and gave them a sorry look. Jack narrowed his eyes and him, but Crow just smirked and nodded. He ran after her and grabbed her hand.

"Have fun you two! Be back before ten, ya here! Don't want you guys being out too late!" Crow teased, sounding like an overly protective mother. Yusei waved him off and kept walking.

"Little bastard set us up, didn't he? He got us to dress up, bought candy, and just leaves us here to pass it all out to greedy little kids? How is that fair?" Jack yelled. A small kid came up to him and held open his bag, causing Jack to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh, you want candy."

"You're Jack Atlas, right? I'm a huge fan of yours!" The kid said.

The blonde smirked. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Yusei walked next to Aki, who was smiling at Ruka and Rua who were both talking about how excited they were. He bit his lip and put his hands in his lab coat pockets. Now, he was having second thoughts about leaving the others to pass out the candy. The four of them went from house to house and even into some apartments. Rua and Ruka had to drag their pillows case behind them since they were so full of candy. Aki glanced at Yusei, who hadn't said a word since they left the garage.

"Yusei, you okay? You've been kinda quiet," She commented. He looked at her and blushed a little.

Only Ruka noticed and smirked. "Come on Rua, lets go see if this house has anymore candy left!" She said while grabbing onto her brother's arm. They both ran off and hid behind a bush once they were out of sight. "Yusei blushed. He's obviously in love with her!"

"Tell me about it. Even since that day at the roller rink, you can so tell that they like each other. Please tell me you still have your camera," Rua pleaded. Ruka dug in her pillow case and pulled out her pink camera. "Awesome. Give it here just in case."

"Great. There go the twins! I can't even see them anymore, where'd they go?" Aki questioned herself. Yusei stood behind her, not saying anything. "Yusei, are you going to say something anytime soon? Are you even alive in there, professor?"

"Y-yeah. S-sorry. Guess I z-zoned out for a little while," He stuttered. A small smiled played on Aki's face. "Where's Rua and Ruka?"

"They ran ahead to see if any other houses were handing out candy. Why were you stuttering before Yusei? I've never heard you stutter before. Is there something the matter?" She asked, hoping to hear a certain answer. He thought for a moment and looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching. His face flushed crimson and he smiled shyly. "Well?" Out of nowhere, he kissed her on the lips. Her eyes went wide in shock, but once she felt the warmth of his lips on hers, she melted. She kissed back, letting Yusei relax a little. He pulled her close and held onto her waist as her arms slithered around his neck. They parted in need of air and she put her forehead on his. He grinned.

"Well, that answers some questions," She mumbled. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I got it!" Rua shouted, jumping out from behind the bush. "I gotta picture, I gotta picture!"

Yusei's eye twitched. "Rua… I never thought I'd have to say this to you, but you've forced my hand. Give me the camera… Or I'll never duel you again," He threatened. The boy gasped and tossed him the camera. He caught it and put it in his pocket. Ruka squealed from behind the bush. "Come on, let's go home." He took Aki's hand in his and smiled. She smiled back.

"But, it's only seven-thirty! We still have a half an hour left before trick-or-treat ends! Come on guys, please!" Rua pleaded. Ruka rolled her eyes and slapped her brother upside the head again.

* * *

Ain't that nice? Halloween night, Faithshipping, candy… What a perfect combo! Don't ya think? I can't wait to go out tonight! I'm dressing up as a preson from the midevil times and stuff! I have a sword! Yay! Tell me what you're being in the review if you leave one. Sorry if the kissing scene sucks… I've never been kissed before, so I don't know what it's like. ^_^' So, sorry if anyone was OOC. It's for the good of the story! And I didn't go into a lot of detail and I'm sorry. I was bored this morning and was very tired. Thanks for reading anyway!

Reviews + Being Nice = Happy Chibi Duelist.


End file.
